


Beholdered <I>

by orphan_account



Series: Beholdered [1]
Category: Epic Battle Fantasy
Genre: Blood and Gore, Hentai, Mind Break, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape, Tentacle Rape, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 01:57:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10652556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It's in the title.





	Beholdered

**Author's Note:**

> This work is two years old, and I took it down and reposted it here. Not gonna edit it, just leaving it here for you sickos to read.
> 
> I'm personally rating this M1000. If you are not comfortable with the elements in the tags, **please. leave.**

It all happened so quickly.

The Beholder reached out its tentacles like lightning, grabbing Matt's wrists in a vice-like grip. He gasped, his sword falling out of his hand in shock. Immediately, he cursed himself.

_Stupid... Stupid...!_

This was a life and death situation. By losing his sword, he probably made it a death and more death situation.

He knew what was going to happen. He had seen it for himself. Lance, one of the toughest people he knew, had been tormented by it for over a year and counting. The mention of his rapist's name still sent shudders down his spine. If Matt and Natalie had not dragged him away the last time, the Beholder would have done _it_ again to him, conveniently killing him while gaining pleasure from him again. It was a hardly touched topic, but whenever it arose, the terror in Lance's eyes reflected all the pain that he suffered.

And now, Matt was going to live Lance's worst nightmares.

Matt screamed as he was lifted up. He lashed out, attempting to kick the nearest tentacle, but two more wrapped tightly around each of his legs. Panic spread through him as he struggled, clouding his thoughts and sharpening his senses. The Beholder lifted him into the air, positioning him so that he faced the ground. He spotted Lance as he looked up at him.

Lance's expression was unreadable, a mixture of a forced, stone-cold calm and a caged desperation that was fighting to burst out. Lance cried out, raising his gunblade to shoot, but the Beholder lashed out its tentacles and he was knocked away and out of sight.

'Lance!' Matt's voice was a shrill squeak, but before he could think of anything, he felt one of the Beholder's slimy tentacles jam itself under his shirt. His breath caught in his throat, and he winced in disgust. Each of the Beholders tentacles was as thick as his thigh. He struggled, his hands clenched into fists, his nails digging into his skin and drawing blood. It slid up his shirt, weaving across his bare chest, and Matt clenched his teeth in an effort not to curse.

_What do I do...?!_

He felt the tentacles warm, slimy tip touch his neck, and he winced again. Suddenly, it jerked away, ripping his shirt and jacket open. He gasped as the warm air blasted his bare skin.

Lance, Natalie and Anna were nowhere to be seen. He couldn't blame Lance for ceasing to help, but Anna and Natalie didn't even (try). His rage tightened in his throat. However, his small flames of anger were doused by yet another wave of panic and fear as the Beholder slid an arm at the side of his pants.

'PLEASE! HELP ME!!!'

He didn't know if he had cried out in fear or desperation. The monster shoved his pants down with a single, swift move, letting the material dangle just above his knees. Matt let out a silent sob. Never before had he felt so exposed, so naked, so ashamed.

_Why... Why me... Why not someone else..._

It was a terrible thought. He chided himself, but he couldn't help thinking how unfair life was. His thoughts were interrupted yet again as he let out an uncontrollable yelp.

Matt bit his lip, clenching his fists tighter as the Beholder began to stroke his manhood. He let out a silent groan as the blood rushed to his cheeks.

 _No_. Reject _it._

He didn't know whether to feel pleasured or discomforted. Part of him liked it, but the other part of him refused to accept it like it was a poisonous drug, which in theory it was.

Matt let out another sob as the Beholder fondled his balls, causing him to spill his seed. He was frozen, his teeth clenched and his eyes widened, every muscle in his limbs tightened, his mind flustered from his senses being overloaded. All he could think about was the disgrace. It was being poured all over him like a thick, toxic sludge, and he was drowning in it.

_I'm a guy - why is this happening to me..._

He winced as the Beholder gripped his manhood with the same vice-like grip. Suddenly, he felt the Beholder begin to pull his legs apart.

_no. No. NO...!_

He knew it was coming. The Beholders true attack. Lances experience replayed in a flash through his mind, and he immediately decided that he would definitely not want it happening to him.

Matt screamed, resisting the Beholders movements. However, the tentacle around his manhood relaxed, and begin to stroke him again. He shuddered, a gasp escaping him, letting his guard drop for a second. However, it was all the Beholder needed. It shoved his legs apart, and an intense pain burned through him as his muscles were stretched beyond their limit. He cried out again, tears springing to his eyes, his screams echoing throughout the cavern.

Suddenly, he felt a warm, pulsing, fat tentacle make it's way up his leg, the slime soaking through his pants as it slid past. His desperation mounted.

_No... NO..._

'SOMEBODY HELP ME! PLEASE!!!'

He felt so helpless, so alone, so ashamed. Tears began to form in his eyes, and they reflected the glow of lava in the cavern. The Beholder had already positioned itself. Any second now, and he would be walking with shame for the rest of his life. If he could even walk after this.

Matt let out a final sob, his golden hair falling over his shoulder.

'Please... Forget today...'

With that, the Beholder lunged, penetrating deep into Matt's core.

\--

He hadn't really thought about the pain. He had only prepared himself for the shame that was to come. He was never prepared for the pain.

He felt a burning, tearing sensation as it thrust it's fat, writhing tentacle into him, the momentum throwing him forward, the pain leaving him gaping, his eyes and mouth wide in a silent scream. For an entire ten seconds, he felt as if his life was frozen, the pain ripping through him, his whole life caving in on him as the Beholder thrust it's entirety into him. He retched, puking up whatever he had eaten during the past few hours. It did not move, and he felt his warm blood trickle down his leg.

 _It's... its_ inside _me......_

His torture had only just begun.

He winced as the Beholder pulled out slightly, slowly, each small movement sending waves of acid-like pain through his body as his blood dripped out from his underside. However, it thrust itself deeper inside him again, tearing him even further, and he let loose a groan as his soft sobs over-powered him momentarily. The Beholder began its rhythm, getting faster and deeper each time.

_I'm being... Torn apart..._

All Matt could feel now was the pain. It burned through him as the monster tore up his systems, writhing about inside him and bursting open anywhere it could not fit into. He retched again, but this time, he coughed up blood. It spilled over his chin, dripping down to his neck and chest. Tears blurred his vision, flowing in a constant stream together with his blood, and he moaned from the discomfort as the Beholder shifted his guts around. His underside stung with pain with every thrust the Beholder made, it's tentacle coated in his blood.

_No... Stop... It hurts so bad... I'll break... noo......_

Without warning, the tentacle around his manhood began to move again. It fondled with his arousal again, this time more violently, and Matt moaned again as his gaze flitted upwards. Both tentacles kept moving, one giving pleasure and one searing pain through his body.

_Stop... please... this is wrong... this is so wrong......_

Matt was almost drained of his energy, but he insisted on resisting the Beholders every movement. He resisted the urge to relax and give up, but he knew the Beholder was already too far gone for him to do anything. The blood flowed from his mouth and legs in a constant stream, as well as the tears from his eyes, and as it drained, so did his energy.

_get it out...... get it out of me......_

'aAHHAAAaahh...' Matt let out a yelp as the Beholder squeezed his arousal again, causing him to burst. The tentacle in charge of harassing his private area had soaked itself in his seed, and stroking his now flaccid arousal one last time, it went up to his face. He eyed the tentacle weakly through his bleary vision, and before he knew it, the tentacle forced itself into his mouth, giving him a taste of a mixture of salty Beholder slime and his own semen.

_No... Stop... Please..._

Matt cried, tears falling from his sapphire eyes in a silent sob. He went limp, having lost all willpower to shame. Soon, another tentacle took charge of the pleasuring, but he could hardly feel anything this time, his senses numbed from the continuous pain. At the same time, another tentacle grabbed his hair, pulling his head back as he let out a muffled cry.

... _please... let me die...... please......_

Matt felt his surroundings fade and sharpen, and with it his pain. He was literally drifting between life and death, his eyes rolled back, glazed with tears and unfocused as his mind went lost to his pain. He hung from the Beholders slimy tentacles, which were now only gently supporting him as it raped him, having to face no restraint. He felt another tentacle slide against his stretched stomach as it moved in to support him more. He could only let out soft groans as the pain got too much to bear. He only knew that he had been enduring his torture for forever.

_I'm dying... I'm going to die......_

Suddenly, the tentacles inside him stopped, and then came the worst Matt could ever imagine. Both tentacles ejaculated inside of him, and his eyes widened as he let out a muffled scream, the Beholders hot slime accumulating inside him, it's tentacles stiff with orgasm. Matt froze, his outstretched fingers twitching occasionally as he whimpered, his mind going blank as his eyes rolled back into his skull, the Beholders slimy warmth filling him from the inside.

_Noo...... please... no......_

Slowly, both tentacles began to remove themselves from him, and he dropped his head as it let go of his hair. The tightness in his chest loosened. The tentacle in his mouth pulled itself out, and Matt let out a soft, trembling sigh, his breaths heaving. He coughed painfully, throwing up for the third time, and he opened his eyes just wide enough to see the mess of blood and whitish Beholder slime beneath him before his soft, trembling sobs overpowered him again.

_please... tell me it's over... Please......_

He was wrong. Suddenly, he felt an awkward, tingling sensation as one of the Beholders tentacles stroked it's tip ever so gently against his manhood. Matt groaned. He felt a second tentacle, this one fondling his balls.

_No... Please... How much more can I be violated..._

The first stroke upwards against his entire shaft, and then started becoming slimier as it swirled around the tip of his arousal. He moaned, clenching his fists, letting the pleasure just wash over him. He had no more willpower to resist. The other tentacle wrapped itself around his growing arousal, twisting back and forth and moving up and down. Matt moaned again, louder this time as he arched his back slightly. A third tentacle moved in to keep fondling his balls and Matt unknowingly tilted his head back.

_I can't... I'm drowning... I don't know what I'm doing..._

The Beholders motion kept speeding up. Matt shuddered, his breath trembling as his mouth hung open slightly. Suddenly, a fourth one moved in, gently entering his mouth. He moaned again as it gently explored his mouth, letting Matt lightly suck on it. Instead of cries, moans now echoed across the cavern. He cried, knowing how disgusting he was, how he had given up, falling slave to his own sick desires.

 _no_......

Matt had lost all rationality. He had made himself the Beholders willing slave, stripping himself of all self-control. He drowned in the pleasure, moans escaping his mouth more often than ever as the Beholder gave him all the pleasure he wanted. He felt himself leak a little as the movements shifted from harsh to gentle and back again, and he groaned loudly from the pleasure. He was almost at his climax, his seed ready to burst out at any moment.

Suddenly, all four tentacles slid away just as he was about to come. Matt was suddenly snapped back to his senses. The pain flooded back, as well as the discomfort from getting so nastily raped. Only then did he realise that the tentacle in him was still there, deep in his gut, and he had only forgotten about it, his brain having been wiped clear for the few minutes the Beholder had been further violating him.

 _No_ -

Only then did it remove itself completely, whipping itself out as it tore away from his system with a single swift move, his blood and Beholder slime splattering everywhere. Matt cried out as a pain worse than anything he had ever encountered before burned itself through his entire body. His breath hitched in his throat as he sobbed unconsciously, his senses all dull as he clenched his teeth, his unfocused gaze pointed at the ceiling as his blood continued to drip from his mouth, hanging weakly from the Beholders tentacles. It let go of his legs, letting him hang limp from his arms as the Beholder admired it's handiwork of him, Matt lost in a fog of pain as he cried, a mixture of his blood and thick Beholder slime dripping out in a near constant stream from where he was violated. The Beholder stroked his shaft gently one last time, and he whimpered weakly as he came unwillingly, his soft, pitiful sobs echoing across the cavern, every sound he made laced with the shame of being unable to face the world once again.

 

**Author's Note:**

> ye.
> 
>  
> 
> ~~killlll meeeee~~


End file.
